


Report

by LostCauses (Anteros)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ACWNR, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anteros/pseuds/LostCauses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the rest of Flagon's squad dead, it falls to Levi to write the report following the expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report

**Author's Note:**

> dirtylevi posted [this](http://dirtylevi.tumblr.com/image/134045464157) image on tumblr with the caption "I’ve always wondered what the report Levi had to write after his first expedition said." So I had to have a go at writing it...

Levi stares down at the sheet of paper in front of him, his mind blank as the page. This is stupid. It’s fucking stupid. They’re all dead and writing it down on a piece of paper won’t make a blind bit of difference. 

As the only one of his squad to have survived, Levi has been asked to write the expedition report. One of the other squad leaders has brought him a sheet of paper and a quill, but he has no clue what to write. Levi can deal with death, he can deal with killing, but he can’t deal with this. He’s far from illiterate but words are not his thing. What the fuck is he supposed to write? 

“Just write what happened, whatever you can remember,” the squad leader had told him. 

Write what happened? What happened was that he ran out on his friends. He was so focussed on killing Erwin Smith that he left them behind. By the time he got back it was too late, they were already dead and there was fuck all he could do.

He remembers Isabell’s unseeing eyes, the remains of Farlan’s body lying in the mud. He remembers the rage and the despair. He remembers his blade against Erwin Smith’s neck and the blood that dripped from his hand as he gripped the edge. He remembers the full force of Erwin’s anger and the realisation that he had gambled everything and lost it all. He remembers the hollow feeling in his chest as they rode away. 

He does not remember how many titans he killed. He had been so consumed with anger and guilt that he hadn’t exactly been counting. He had just kept killing until he was the last one standing amidst the steaming remains. 

Levi picks up the quill. He can write out the names of the dead at least. Isabell Magnolia. Farlan Church. Except he doesn’t know Flagon’s full name and for some stupid reason he can’t remember the names of the other members of the squad. He can still see their faces but their names are gone.

He’s still sitting there an hour later, staring dumbly at the paper, when Erwin approaches. He gazes down at the two names written on the blank page. 

“Go and get some rest.”

Levi doesn’t respond, doesn’t look up. 

“That’s an order Levi.” But there’s no hint of command in his voice. 

Levi finally lifts his gaze. Erwin looks as exhausted as he feels. His hand has been cleaned and dressed but the blood is still seeping through the bandages. He reaches down with his uninjured hand and lifts Levi’s fingers, sliding the paper out from underneath. A drop of blood drips from his other hand and splatters onto the page. 

“I’ll take this. Go and rest.” 

Levi gets to his feet and leaves. His anger has long since burned out and he is cold and numb. As he walks away, the only thing he can feel is the warmth of Erwin’s fingers lingering on his hand. He closes his fist around the feeling as if it’s the only thing in the world he has left to hold on to.


End file.
